<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Незваный гость (All Apologies to Edgar Allan Poe) by Ayescha, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956729">Незваный гость (All Apologies to Edgar Allan Poe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayescha/pseuds/Ayescha'>Ayescha</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, POV First Person, Parody, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, стихи</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayescha/pseuds/Ayescha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули изнывает от скуки и ищет, кого бы напугать, но Азирафель и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь ему. Пародию на «Ворона» Эдгара Аллана По никто не просил, но автор её всё равно написал, а переводчик — перевёл.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Незваный гость (All Apologies to Edgar Allan Poe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125869">All Apologies to Edgar Allan Poe</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley">The_Bentley</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оригинальная работа имеет название «Мои извинения Эдгару Аллану По». Действие оригинальной работы происходит во время Хэллоуина.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Наступает вечер в Сохо, затихает суматоха —<br/>
Покупатели, заохав, вышли в сумрак ледяной.<br/>
Магазин закрыв, читаю, старых книг листы листаю,<br/>
Вдруг — Пророчица святая! — стук и грохот за стеной.<br/>
«Это демон, — я подумал, — мог приехать в час ночной,<br/>
Только он, никто иной!»</p>
  <p>Не успел я удивиться, заскрипела половица,<br/>
Как он мог ко мне явиться в этот поздний час ночной?<br/>
Я сказал тогда со вздохом: «Он воспитан очень плохо!<br/>
Что я слышу? Стук и грохот, страшный грохот за стеной!»<br/>
Резко дверь открыл и вижу: он стоит передо мной,<br/>
Демон, и никто иной!</p>
  <p>— Чем обязан нашей встрече? — вместо злой и гневной речи<br/>
Я спросил — он не перечил. Прошмыгнув передо мной,<br/>
Он направился к дивану — на его обивке рваной<br/>
Развалился гость незваный в кабинете за стеной.<br/>
И сидел он на диване в кабинете за стеной,<br/>
Словно кто-нибудь иной.</p>
  <p>Он сказал, ссутулив плечи: «Это очень скучный вечер,<br/>
Мне совсем заняться нечем, я как будто бы больной.<br/>
Чтобы стать опять здоровым, развлекусь проказой новой,<br/>
Напугаю, право слово, человека в час ночной.<br/>
Неужели не поможешь, как и прошлою весной —<br/>
Раз не ты, то кто иной?»</p>
  <p>И ответил я сурово: «Искушаешь? Что ж ты снова<br/>
Под одним со мною кровом? Шёл бы лучше стороной!<br/>
Соглашение, конечно, мы составили поспешно,<br/>
Только я не твой приспешник для игры очередной.<br/>
Так оставь меня в покое, уходи к себе, не ной,<br/>
Я не дам ответ иной!»</p>
  <p>Демон встал, зевнул устало, вышел в темноту квартала,<br/>
Из окошка наблюдал я за его прямой спиной.<br/>
И подумал: «Вот пройдоха!» Я совсем не ждал подвоха,<br/>
Но услышал стук и грохот в кабинете за стеной.<br/>
Неужели, кроме книжек, в кабинете за стеной<br/>
Мог быть кто-нибудь иной?</p>
  <p>Что за гнусная интрига? В кабинет влетел я мигом,<br/>
Всё на месте: полки, книги — в ряд стоят, одна к одной.<br/>
Вдруг, как в Огненной Геенне, слышу жуткое шипенье —<br/>
На меня ползёт из тени Змей Эдемский озорной.<br/>
И сказал ему я строго: «Не шутил бы ты со мной,<br/>
Я не кто-нибудь иной!»</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">здесь</a><br/>Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>